En La Tierra De Los Kombai
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi. Au. Lemon. Una selva solitaria y extraña y un nativo agresivo dispuesto a hechizar a su presa.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Lemon lectura sólo para mayores de edad, AU.

EN LA TIERRA DE LOS KOMBAI

Cerró el computador portátil de golpe, un manotazo rápido para no seguir mirando la pantalla, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apagarlo.

Su estómago estaba revuelto en una ansiedad grotesca, con vómito contenido y una extraña sensación de vacío y desasosiego. Eso se merecía por curioso… después de todo en cierta forma era un gato.

En un rato de ocio se había puesto a divagar en medio del mar de información que le ofrecía el internet. Y en medio de sus arranques de curiosidad se había topado con los grupos armados del otro lado del mundo.

Imágenes de asesinatos, desmembramientos, canibalismos, mutilaciones… decenas de imágenes y testimonios habían pasado frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerse, la necesidad de información y corroboración para todos aquellos actos se había tornado obsesiva de pronto hasta que por fin había terminado asqueado. Terminó en un estado de ansiedad y alerta física aunque no estaba en peligro inminente.

Sentía la repulsión deambulando por su vientre, se levantó a prisa de su escritorio, cogió sus llaves y sin avisar siquiera se precipitó hacia la calle.

Shaka escuchó el ruido de la puerta y salió de la recamara. Aioria nunca salía así nada más. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando se percató de la luz parpadeante del computador lo abrió chochando de frente con la imagen de una ejecución. Hizo una mueca y cerró la página, había otras seis abiertas, sabía de sobra que no debía mirar la mayoría, pero al final se decidió por una entrada que no parecía tan agresiva "La tribu Kombai"; era texto, algo corto con una sola fotografía para mostrar la vestimenta de los últimos caníbales tribales del mundo.

Comprendió que su amante debía haber terminado chocado de tantas imágenes sangrientas. Aioria solía hacer eso, se encontraba con algún asunto inaceptable y se empapaba tanto de ello que terminaba bloqueado, y tardaba días en salir de ese estado de angusgtia. Casi nunca intervenía pero le pareció que sería mejor que olvidara todo esa misma tarde.

Así que trazó sus planes y preparó lo suyo.

…

Aioria estuvo deambulando por toda la ciudad, comprendiendo que todo lo que había visto no estaba pasando allí, si no en cualquier otro lado. Después de un par de horas se cansó de vagar, si bien aún no se había quitado las vivas imágenes de la cabeza ya no sentía tanto asco.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de su casa y se sintió trasportado a otro lugar. Las frondosas plantas que solían estar en el jardín estaban ahora en medio de la sala… o del cuarto que debía contener la sala puesto que los muebles habían desaparecido.

Era como si entrara en medio de la selva. No podía mirar el suelo, estaba forrado de grandes hojas de palma. Debía haber un par de velas escondidas porque se veían rayos de luz entre la hojarasca y no estaba tan obscuro como debía ya que las ventanas estaban tapiadas.

Además había un olor extraño en el aire, incienso, sándalo. Sonrió al recordar el aroma que su pareja solía utilizar y con confianza a pesar de la extrañeza cerró, por fin, la puerta tras de sí.

En la penumbra que daba al resto de la casa algo se movió. Una sombra furtiva. Todos los instintos de Aioria se despertaron, sintiéndose acechado. Mas cuando la sombra por fin se movió, saliendo de la completa obscuridad, se quedó mudo y sin movimiento. Si no hubiera sabido a la perfección quien era, hubiera podido jurar que no era él.

Un hombre delgado lo veía desde una posición agresiva, su piel negra relucía con la luz de las invisibles velas, parecía como si la hubiese pintado con henna, se formaban arcos de luz en los delgados y largos muslos, en los brazos y mejillas, que coronaban en dos trazos rojos, que bordeaban la parte inferior de los ojos. Los cabellos, negros también, iban recogidos en trenzas delgadas, recogidas al ras del cráneo y sueltas sólo al final de la nuca.

Iba cubierto con collares de oro y hueso, llevaba plumas en las muñecas y tobillos y cómo única prenda portaba algo que parecía un pico de ave, no muy grande y de colores vivos, apoyado sobre su cadera y resbalando hacia abajo, de una forma entre presuntuosa y ridícula.

Todavía no terminaba de apreciar la complejidad del escaso vestuario cuando el aborigen le dirigió una mirada salvaje y con una agilidad sorprendente se tiró sobre él en carrera. Lo tumbó al piso con tanta fuerza que por un segundo cegó su vista, con la misma precisión del ataque ató sus manos por detrás de la espalda, pasando la cuerda de cáñamo por el pecho y dejando el nudo principal al frente.

Mirando de reojo, Aioria vio la extraña sonrisa pintada en su rostro, los dientes que parecían fuera de lugar por ser tan blancos. Y sólo entonces se percato de que su agresor llevaba un arco rústico a la espalda y un par de flechas atadas en el brazo.

Shaka se separó de él de un salto y Aioria sólo pudo hincarse frente a él antes de oír la cuerda del arco tensarse. Le estaban apuntando al pecho, pero en lugar de dispararle, aquel sólo se lamió los negros labios. Por su parte sintió su estómago revolcarse… un caníbal.

El delgado nativo arrojó entonces el arco a un lado, y estiró los brazos, primero hacia el cielo, luego hacia el costado, chocando con las ramas que cubrían los bordes de su espacio y se escuchó una música tribal, llena de tambores y cantos roncos.

Aioria olvidó parte de su malestar mirando aquello, por la falta de ropa, podía ver prácticamente todo el cuerpo de su captor, que daba resplandores del color de la obsidiana y lo hechizaba con cada movimiento.

Su amante indígena se movía de forma brusca pero coordinada, dando saltos laterales para avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia él y retroceder de la misma manera, al hacerlo sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus glúteos, provocando un juego rápido de brillos por su piel. Cambió entonces el paso, levantando las rodillas un y otra, casi hasta la altura de la barbilla, girando los hombros a cada movimiento. Se tumbó sobre el piso, para arquear la espalda hasta que su nuca tocó el suelo y se levantó de un salto. Giró los brazos hacia atrás, bajando y subiendo los hombros, tiró un salto bien alto y aterrizó justo frente a Aioria, que lo miraba embobado desde el piso.

A escasos centímetros comenzó a moverse de forma distinta, centrando la corriente en su cadera, de forma rítmica y agresiva, como una comunión entre la belleza y la caza. Subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y su abdomen se unió al movimiento.

Bajó las manos a los lados para hacer equilibrio y fue doblando las rodillas, de forma lenta y sin dejar de oscilar en el aire, fue bajando el cuerpo hasta estar cara a cara con Aioria. Había en su rostro pintado una expresión llena de misterio, pero éste apenas y la vio, concentrado en el fulgor de los ojos azules.

Tenía deseos de acercarse y tocarlo, pero seguía atado y no se movió, conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección, el color de la piel no lo engañaba.

Finalmente su captor se tiró hacia adelante, descansando sobre sus rodillas separadas, en una posición similar a la del otro, echó el torzo un poco para atrás y Aioria perdió la vista por entre aquellas piernas, perladas de sudor.

Un resplandor sobre la cabeza del aborigen lo hizo subir la vista y se encontró con un hacha de obsidiana blandiéndose hacia él. Casi se desmaya, se echó para atrás de forma desesperada, y chochó contra el suelo. El arma no recargó todo su peso sobre él, sólo lo suficiente para cortar las cuerdas.

A punto estaba de maldecir cuando un brillo de advertencia en los ojos azules lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Hubiera podido matarlo. Y se quedó quieto, tirado sobre la hojarasca como si de hecho estuviera muerto.

Con un cuchillo de piedra el otro le abrió la camisa de un tajo, representando la apertura del pecho. Luego sobre la piel desnuda vertió jarabe de maíz, simulando la sangre. Y lentamente, con clara provocación, le lamió el pecho, succionando en cada lugar que tocaban los labios, como si bebiera de él.

Aioria apretó los puños sobre la hierba, tratando de dejar que todo siguiera su curso, pero la sorpresa, el miedo y aquel baile lo habían dejado con tanta excitación que no pudo controlarse.

Se incorporó de golpe, atrapando a Shaka entre sus brazos para tumbarlo y girar la posición, soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo. Las trenzas negras describieron un amplio arco antes de terminar contra el piso, y ya en ese tiempo Aioria se había posicionado del todo sobre Shaka y comenzado a apretar su cuerpo contra él.

El nativo hizo un par de intentos de separarse, pero debido a la resbalosa miel en el cuerpo de su amante no sirvieron de nada. Aioria le arrancó el pico de pájaro, dejándolo desnudo, desatando sus propios pantalones comenzó a friccionar sus caderas.

Buscando apoyo entre la hierba Shaka finalmente encontró la manera de girar sus cuerpos y se incorporó un poco, dando otro giro rápido. Azotó la espalda de su prisionero contra el piso y se sentó sobre su cadera, sin dejar de moverse.

Aioria se incorporó, apretándole las muñecas para que no volviera a separarse. Por su atrevimiento recibió un fuerte mordisco en el hombro, que no sangró pero dejó clara huella de los dientes. Aún así no lo soltó, sino que le sujetó ambas manos por detrás del cuello con una sola, mientras la otra trataba de colarse entre sus cuerpos para buscar el interior de su atacante.

Shaka no dejaba de devorarlo, mordía con fuerza sus hombros, su pecho y hasta en la barbilla. Aioria hizo un trabajo rápido al dilatarlo y finalmente pudieron acoplarse el uno al otro. Gimieron con más fuerza aún, abrazándose; en medio de su selva húmeda y extremadamente caliente comenzaron a moverse siguiendo sus instintos más primitivos.

Embestía tan rápido como le era posible desde su posición mientras Shaka mantenía los dientes cerrados sobre la carne de la oreja, era esta la que resentía los movimientos.

Aioria cambió la posición de nuevo, tendiendo a su amante sobre el suelo, esta vez con más cuidado, ya no fue mordido, aunque podía sentir las uñas del otro clavarse en su espalda cada vez que golpeaba contra su cuerpo. Subió las negras piernas a su cintura y las cuentas rebotaron unas contra otras, produciendo un tintineo rítmico acorde con sus respiraciones agitadas.

En el extremo de lo que podían soportar finalizaron con un jadeo hondo, primero Shaka y después Aioria.

Completamente fuera de sí se dejó caer sobre el piso alfombrado de hierba, sudoroso, terriblemente cansado y resbaladizo. Aun sin haber recobrado la respiración se acercó a su amante y le lamió lentamente el oído.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, el aborigen no pudo comerse a su presa?

Shaka sonrió y le contestó en voz muy baja, íntima

-Oh sí que se la comió, pero el extranjero estaba tan hechizado que la muerte le pareció deliciosa.

Aioria sonrió, moviéndose con cuidado para salir de su cuerpo. Finalmente se acomodó a su lado, rodeando su cintura y su cuello.

-La muerte nos lleva al paraíso…

-No hace falta morir para eso.

Se abrazó a Shaka de nuevo, arropándolo contra sí, pegando sus cuerpos. La noche ya había caído y estaban exhaustos.

Y mientras Aioria se dormía después de tantas emociones, todo pensamiento negativo abandonó su mente y sólo quedó el nombre de su amante.


End file.
